


La suerte de los detectives

by clumsykitty



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Blood, Horror, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mistery, Romance, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: John Watson está a cargo de la salud del famoso detective, Sherlock Holmes. Y también de que un nuevo enemigo no le arrebate al hombre por el que siente algo.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	La suerte de los detectives

**Author's Note:**

> Como me gustó mucho la serie de BBC, imaginemos a esos personajes en tiempos victorianos.

**LA SUERTE DE LOS DETECTIVES**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Sherlock Holmes (entre BBC y los libros)

 _Pareja_ : Johnlock

 _Derechos_ : Que el Maestro Conan Doyle me rostice por hereje.

 _Advertencias_ : ¿Qué será? Algo de sangre, algo de angustia, mucho de policías y criminales. Lo usual en estos casos. Esta historia fue pensaba originalmente para el fanzine de “Los Archivos de Baker Street”, pero se me salió de control la historia y quedó exageradamente larga para el formato. Mea Culpa. Por eso ahora la presento huerfanita.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**La suerte de los detectives**

**I**

En mi ejercicio profesional como guardián de la salud siempre he visto todo tipo de pacientes, y no es de extrañar que se escuche entre colegas las anécdotas de aquellos que se rehúsan a los tratamientos pese a las advertencias o bien, prefieren ignorar las indicaciones que uno como médico hace, siguiendo lo que llaman su sentido común mezclado con remedios caseros. Y hay una pequeña parte, donde entra Sherlock Holmes, de aquellos pacientes que deliberadamente olvidan cuanta recomendación porque interviene con su dinámica mental. Luego de lo sucedido con los Cunningham, la salud de mi amigo parecía que alcanzaría ese estado donde mis nervios podrían dejar de atosigarme por el estrés de verlo tan mal, olvidando que si existía algo que no debiera dar por sentado era la necedad de Sherlock por su frenética actividad de detective cuando aún era necesario descansar. Tal rebeldía iba a tener consecuencias que vinieron más temprano que tarde para mi disgusto y ahí estaba yo, de nuevo junto a su cabecera, cuidándole una vez más para traerlo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos mientras los telegramas y cartas de felicitación inundaban el buzón de 221B de Baker Street y ponían a prueba la paciencia de la Señora Hudson.

—¿Qué lees, Watson?

—Deberías estar durmiendo.

—No puedo. Mi mente no me lo permite.

—Voy a darte un medicamento que le hará cambiar de opinión a tu mente.

Sherlock solo me dedicó una mirada, esperando por la respuesta que inevitablemente tendría que darle si no lo quería hurgando fuera de la cama.

—Ah, nada, el periódico de la tarde. Habladurías y noticias que ya son viejas.

—¿Nada interesante?

—No —lo señalé con un dedo acusador— Y hasta aquí termina este tema, Sherlock.

—Jamás me enteré de que los doctores tuvieran un juramento sobre torturar a sus pacientes.

—Los chantajes ya no tienen efecto en mí.

Nuestras idas y venidas hubieran seguido de no ser porque el detective se irguió lo suficiente para alcanzar la silla donde me encontraba sentado leyendo el periódico vespertino, tirando de una hoja que había llamado su atención.

—“Detective desaparecido” —leyó Sherlock comenzando a fruncir el ceño— “Hoy en la madrugada a las 2:15 a.m., el oficial Arthur Breadley halló…”

—Dame eso —ordené con una voz exasperada, arrebatándole la hoja de periódico— Tu figura ha inspirado a todos los hombres y una que otra mujer a convertirse en detectives, hacerse los valientes sin prudencia alguna igual que su héroe. Obviamente tales conductas iban a tener consecuencias.

Sherlock suspiró, sin quitarme la vista de encima al dejar caer su cabeza contra la almohada. Estaba aún pálido, con unas ojeras que pedían más horas de sueño para desaparecer.

—Eres un villano, John.

—Nací en la ciudad, gracias —murmuré, acomodando el periódico de nuevo sin mirarle. Sherlock no compartía mi humor simplón, excepto esa tarde que rió bajito con su vista sobre su mano relajada a un costado suyo— ¿Qué sucede?

—Sigues molesto porque te asusté.

—Tienes un talento nato para la actuación, pero tales esfuerzos cuando no estás recuperado te han tumbado a la cama en donde ahora te encuentras.

—Sigues molesto.

No pude evitar el rodar mis ojos, levantando la vista hacia él. Sherlock me sonreía de esa manera como el chiquillo que está seguro de conseguir el capricho que tiene en mente.

—No, no voy a leerte la noticia. Sí, me enfadé. Mi corazón da un paso más cerca a ese punto donde dejará de latir por tus locuras, Señor Holmes.

—Los corazones no caminan, como médico deberías saberlo.

—Hoy estás de un humor extraño.

—Londres es extraño como sus habitantes o esos detectives muertos.

—¿Qué? La nota dice desaparecido… ¡Sherlock!

—Bah, era sencillo. Es mi alimento, Watson, lo necesito.

—Necesitas que te retire la morfina y en su lugar te inyecte un sedante para fortachones.

—Tranquilo —el pálido detective alcanzó mi mano que apretó— Sabes que jamás te lastimaría ni te daría preocupaciones. No a ti.

En este punto debo aclarar que era muy consciente de los chantajes emocionales de mi amigo cuando estaba cual depredador al acecho de información importante, se los permitía sin que exista una razón válida para ello. Simplemente me maravillaba la mente de Sherlock de la misma forma que me angustiaba su falta de cuidado a su persona. Y él lo sabía. Una dinámica que tenía ya tiempo, forjada durante los años juntos a través de las aventuras que habíamos vivido en este departamento. Pero en momentos como ese, era cuando le rezaba al Cielo por un milagro para tener la misma mente prodigiosa que el detective y aventajarle en lo que estaba pensando hacer porque mi voluntad para negarme comenzaba a resquebrajarse ante esa insistencia de niño mimado de la cual yo era un total culpable. Me conformé con devolver el apretón, sin soltar su mano en un silencio agradable de dos personas que no necesitan decirse algo para comprenderse. Confieso que por ello sé que soy un elemento débil frente a la magnificencia del gran detective Sherlock Holmes, solía ceder muy pronto.

—No, John. Eres importante para mí, no eres débil.

—Ah, ¿podrías dejar de leer mis gestos cuando tengo mi momento introspectivo? —reclamé con un ligero bufido, soltando su mano y enrollando el periódico que puse bajo mi brazo para retirarme— Iré a ver si el té ya está listo, no salgas de esa cama.

—Soy un prisionero.

—Los prisioneros se quedan calladitos.

Al cerrar la puerta de la recámara me sentí ligeramente victorioso por una razón muy nimia. La noticia que Sherlock había tratado de leer ya la había repasado con anterioridad en el vestíbulo cuando la Señora Hudson me entregó el periódico. Una pequeña trampa para mi detective, revisar que no hubiera nada que atrajera su atención e impidiera que completara su reposo. No estaba dispuesto a volverlo a ver como en aquel hotel ni tampoco verlo caer presa de un ataque de nervios igual que lo había hecho en la casa de los Cunningham, aunque hubiese sido una excelente interpretación. El titular se quedaba corto frente a los hechos algo extraños alrededor de la desaparición de Herbert Scatman, un detective privado del otro lado de la ciudad al que habían visto alrededor de las diez de la noche en una calle solitaria buscando pistas sobre un robo. La neblina ocultó su figura, pero no el grito que profirió lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por vecinos y los pocos transeúntes. Cuando llamaron a la policía, tuvieron que esperar a la madrugada que se disipara la neblina solo para hallar los lentes que el detective solía portar manchados con sangre.

Herbert Scatman era de lo que podía llamarse, una competencia más o menos decente para Sherlock y quien le había ayudado en uno que otro caso. Todo apuntaba a que había tenido un encuentro con el ladrón que estaba buscando y éste lo había atacado, posiblemente asesinado a juzgar por la sangre de los lentes y de la pared. Sin embargo, el Inspector Lestrade había interrogado a todos los testigos, nadie faltaba, nadie sobraba y con la policía que había rodeado el lugar era imposible que un malhechor hubiera pasado el cerco de vigilancia sin ser visto o al menos escuchado. Era como si la neblina fuese su transporte mágico que lo desapareciera sin más. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al pensar eso, si Sherlock leyera mis pensamientos de seguro me daría una cátedra de varias horas de lo imprecisa, ilógica por no decir fantasiosa forma de pensar. El té estuvo listo como la tarde que pasó sin más emociones para mi tranquilidad y el disgusto del detective quien comenzaba a tenerle rencor a su cama.

—Señora Hudson, ¿sería tan amable de vigilar a nuestro paciente mientras regreso?

—Vaya con cuidad, Doctor Watson, he escuchado que usted también tiene muchos admiradores.

—Estaré atento.

Aquello me hizo reír, no porque estuviera ignorante de mi nombre junto al de Sherlock en sus aventuras, sino porque rara vez alguien me detenía en la calle para preguntarme sobre mí. Casi siempre era para saber más del detective con el que compartía tantas memorias o para hacerle llegar uno de los cientos papelitos que mi amigo luego usaba para encender la chimenea, llenos con palabras apasionadas que no alcanzaban a tocar el corazón encerrado bajo llave de ese hombre tan inteligente como irreverente. Había varios reporteros afuera, esperando verlo aparecer e ignorándome como era de esperarse cuando notaron que solamente era John Watson quien salía por la puerta. Nadie me detuvo, cosa que agradecí mientras refrescaba mi mente porque tenía ciertas ideas que necesitaba poner en orden y yo no era como Sherlock que solo le bastaba concentrarse en el precio de las hojas de té para distraerse lo suficiente antes de hallar la solución final al caso que estuviera resolviendo en esos momentos.

—¡Doctor Watson! —la vibrante voz de Finn, uno de los pajarillos de Sherlock, me impidió comenzar mis meditaciones, atajándome en uno de los callejones menos transitados— ¿Cómo está el Señor Holmes?

—En reposo, pero estable, pequeño.

—Oh…

—¿Hay algo que desees comunicarle?

El niño se rascó una mejilla, sumando más ceniza a su rostro al hacerlo con esas manos manchadas de hollín y otras cosas. —Sí, bueno. Ya sabe que él siempre nos ha encargado que le digamos todo lo que escuchemos, pues resulta que he escuchado algo solo que no estoy muy seguro de lo que he escuchado. ¿Sí me sigue, doctor?

—Lo hago, Finn, ¿qué ha sido eso?

—Pues es que… bueno, los chicos me dijeron que otro detective les había pagado para investigar sobre unas cosas de esas que hay en los museos que se robaron, las que hacen con piedra, señor.

—Esculturas. Sí, entiendo.

—¡Eso! Bien, recibimos unas buenas libras porque compartimos esas ganancias. No estamos traicionando al Señor Holmes, señor. Para nada, los chicos me dijeron que el detective era amable como él.

—¿Sabes el nombre de ese detective?

—Ah, cierto que sí, ¡sí! Se llamaba Patrick Ridgeway, doctor.

—Se llama, querrás decir.

—No… verá… eso es lo que precisamente quería decirle al Señor Holmes. El detective… está muerto.

Ridgeway no era un nombre desconocido, ya lo había escuchado en boca del propio Sherlock una vez que habíamos comentado sobre el nivel de competencia de ese detective, la cual estaba muy por debajo del nivel de mi amigo. Con su fama y los casos que se habían dado a conocer, más detectives aparecieron tanto para tratar de emularlo como para demostrar que eran mejores. Patrick Ridgeway era de los últimos. Vanidoso, meticuloso y observador como un excelente peleador experto en artes marciales con varios años menos que Holmes, quien con tan solo una vez que se lo había topado en Scotland Yard, le había dicho que de ser menos vanidoso podría acercarse al nivel de su talento cuando iniciaba como detective privado. Sobra decir que entre Lestrade y yo tuvimos que intervenir antes de que Ridgeway estampara su puño contra el rostro de mi detective.

—Finn, lo que dices es muy serio. ¿Cómo es que no se ha sabido la noticia?

—Pues porque nadie sabe que es el detective, doctor. Estaba disfrazado como lo hacía el Señor Holmes y así está en la morgue, fueron los chicos quienes recordaron la marca que tenía en la muñeca izquierda, la misma que vieron de un cuerpo que recogieron del río hace una semana.

—¿Tanto tiempo? Finn…

—¡Espere! Lo que sucede es que cuando lo vimos, solo avisamos a la policía. Unos pescadores estaban sacando el cuerpo cuando ellos llegaron. Como nadie reclamó el cuerpo, un oficial de policía nos pidió ayer que uno de nosotros fuese a ver el cuerpo para tener constancia de que era el mismo porque lo iban a echar a una fosa común, algo así. Fue Malcolm quien lo vio y notó la cicatriz, pero apenas lo recordó recién que estábamos desayunando, doctor.

—¿Quién fue el oficial a cargo de eso?

—Mmm… Brandon algo… recáspita, no lo recuerdo.

—En cuanto lo recuerdes no dudes en avisarnos. Ya sabes cómo, y le diré tu recado al Señor Holmes.

—¡Gracias, doctor! Tengo que irme. ¡Cuídese!

Le di unas monedas al pequeño antes de que desapareciera entre las sombras proyectadas ya por la inminente noche, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos y esa curiosa sensación de peligro al darme cuenta que ya era el segundo detective desaparecido, si bien el primero en ser encontrado su cuerpo. Podría ser una mera casualidad más los años junto a Sherlock ya me habían enseñado que las casualidades no existían, como tampoco el hecho de que iba a mencionarle eso. Quise calmarme y llevar mi estado mental por otros derroteros, así que pasé a Fanny’s Barker por algunas de sus delicias antes de volver a casa mostrando una expresión ligera y relajada como de quien ha caminado y tomado el aire fresco.

—El Señor Holmes duerme como un angelito —me informó la Señora Hudson apenas regresé, entregándole los panecillos para la cena— Me alegra tanto que repose y esté mejorando a su lado, Doctor Watson.

—Pronto estará recuperado mientras podamos mantenerlo así.

—Algo me dice que no será por mucho tiempo —rió ella— Oraré que sea lo más tarde posible.

Subí a revisar a mi amigo, encontrándolo dormido sobre su costado con una respiración tranquila. De verlo cualquier desconocido no familiarizado con su nombre diría que solamente era un hombre joven con la conciencia tranquila, nada de ser un alma atormentada por fantasmas y peligros. Le acomodé las sábanas antes de bajar a tomar la cena en compañía de la Señora Hudson. Un mensaje nos llegó cuando la mesa ya estaba levantada, del pequeño Finn.

“ _El oficial a cargo se llama Arthur Bradley, otro de los chicos recordó que cuando sacaron el cuerpo del agua el detective tenía un corte en el pecho en forma de una gran S.”_

—¿Todo bien, doctor? Le ha temblado la mano.

—Es el cansancio, Señora Hudson. Iré a la cama, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Me costó mucho conciliar el sueño y apenas comenzó a clarear, yo estaba ya despierto listo para salir rumbo a Scotland Yard. Dejé un mensaje explicándole a la Señora Hudson, pasando por la recámara de Holmes quien aún estaba profundamente dormido. Iba a reclamarme más tarde por ello, pero lo necesitaba lo más relajado posible antes de que fuese inevitable que pusiera un pie fuera de la cama. Tomé un coche de alquiler con una bruma despidiéndose de las calles solitarias de Londres antes de que saliera el sol. Tuve ese dolor de rodilla propio de la humedad y el frío, dándome masajes todo el camino hasta que llegamos a Scotland Yard a donde entré buscando al oficial Arthur Bradley. Si de algo me habían servido las lecciones de Sherlock era saber cómo se movía el cuerpo policiaco londinense. Ahí estaba ese joven oficial, recién terminada su guardia y casi a punto de regresar a casa.

—¿Me buscaba, Doctor Watson?

—Sé que es algo inusual, pero quisiera hablar unos minutos con usted, si fuese tan amable.

—Claro, el mejor amigo del gran detective puede pedirme lo que sea. ¿Cómo está el Señor Holmes?

Empezaba a cansarme eso, sin embargo, sonreí al joven. —Tomándose unas vacaciones, confiado en que los sabuesos de Scotland Yard hacen su labor.

—Y puede estar seguro de que lo hacemos, protegemos el reino de Su Majestad con honor. ¿Qué es lo que desea de mí, doctor?

—Me parece que ha sido el desafortunado a cargo de encontrar los cuerpos de desconocidos, ¿no es así?

Bradley suspiró, negando con cabeza baja. —Ya he tenido mi bienvenida, si usted me comprende. Pero todavía me conmueve ver personas muertas. Sí, me dejaron a cargo de un mendigo ebrio que cayó a las aguas frías del Támesis, al parecer el cuerpo se golpeó con una de las anclas de un bote porque se desgarró el pecho. Un desastre, luego fue lo del detective, no hubo cuerpo, solo sus lentes manchados de sangre igual que la pared junto a la que estaban.

—¿No vio nada raro ahí? Créame que no diré nada a los periódicos.

—Lo sé, Doctor Watson —el joven oficial se permitió una sonrisa— Como le dije al Inspector Lestrade, lo único que me pareció extraño fue la forma de la mancha de sangre en la pared, quizá era por la humedad de la neblina que cayó, pero la sangre parecía haber formado una letra.

—Oh —el corazón me latió más aprisa, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por parecer curioso y no angustiado— ¿Qué letra era esa?

—Como una R, mayúscula. Pero no es algo de lo que pueda asegurar, la piedra de la pared, lo oscuro…

—Entiendo, entiendo.

—¿Por qué la curiosidad, doctor? ¿Cree que esté relacionado con el vagabundo?

—Lo dudo. Más bien me intriga este caso no para resolverlo, no soy yo el de ese talento.

—Sería estupendo si el Señor Holmes apareciera para ayudarnos. Verá —el joven se me acercó, mirando a los pasillos para asegurarse de que no nos escuchaban— Creo que fue un fantasma, doctor.

—¿Un… fantasma?

—Hay un testigo que afirma vio una sombra caminar por el mismo callejón por el que se perdió el detective Ridgeway, dice que no tenía cuerpo de donde proyectarse, solo la sombra. Y no hemos encontrado a ningún sospechoso, todos tienen coartadas confirmadas. No hay discrepancia de relatos ni descripciones. Es como si solamente…

Solté una pequeña risa despectiva. —Los fantasmas no existen, oficial Bradley.

—Quien sabe —este se encogió de hombros— Solo digo lo que vi. ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle?

—¿Qué fue de la familia del vagabundo? ¿Nadie reclamó el cuerpo?

—Busqué, pero nadie lo reconoció. Tuve que recurrir a uno de esos niños de la calle para que me dijera que era el mismo hombre que habían visto flotando bajo un puente cercano al puerto. ¿Es triste, no lo cree? Que no haya nadie al final de tu vida que se preocupe por ti, quizá por eso bebía y era vagabundo.

—Como otros tantos —suspiré sin poder evitarlo— Si llega a saber más sobre el paradero del detective Bradley, me gustaría saberlo. Claro, luego de informarlo al buen Lestrade.

—Téngalo por seguro que así lo haré, Doctor Watson. Y envíe mis más sinceros saludos al Señor Holmes, lo admiro desde sus inicios. Por él me inscribí como oficial de policía.

—Le diré, gracias por sus palabras, oficial Bradley, le dejo volver a casa. Buenos días y que tenga mucho éxito en su carrera.

Arthur Bradley me sonrió, colocándose su sombrero y abrigo para marcharse a casa a descansar antes de otra jornada de oficial novato. Yo, por mi parte, me decidí a volver a Baker Street. Justo cuando estaba por subirme al carruaje, Lestrade me reconoció, deteniéndome con una ligera carrera para alcanzarme.

—¡Watson! Justo en quien estaba pensando.

—¿Sucede algo, inspector?

—Qué si sucede, ¿tiene tiempo?

—Claro, aunque todavía no he tomado el desayuno.

—Lo hará al volver, yo le invito. Primero vamos a la morgue, hay algo que necesito vea, requiero de su consejo como médico.

En mi mente comencé a visualizar la escena de Sherlock histérico por no haberlo llevado o informado de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo. Ya luego lidiaría con sus arranques, de momento había algo en la expresión de Lestrade que no me gustó, pocas veces le había visto tan inquieto y habían sido en los casos en los que el nombre de Moriarty había estado involucrado. Cuando llegamos a la morgue, la neblina ya había despejado, dejando solamente la humedad en las piedras lisas de las calles y en las ventanas que sudaban ante los rayos del sol tocando sus vidrios. Bajamos hasta el sótano donde mantenían los cuerpos fríos, con un pañuelo en la boca por el aroma de los químicos y cierta peste de putrefacción.

—Sé que no necesito recordárselo, Watson, pero esto que verá es aún un secreto ante la prensa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos dos cuerpos más, dos detectives más.

—¡¿Qué?!

Lestrade me guió a través de las camas hacia los dos cuerpos, explicándome como los habían hallado.

—Uno tiene cuatro o cinco días, aparentemente, irreconocible porque los perros comieron parte de su rostro y torso. Le encontraron en una bodega abandonada al sur, cuando el encargado detectó un aroma a podrido, la identificación tardó hasta que supimos que era el detective Benjamín Spencer, ya entrado en años, pero conocido en Gales por ser una mente diestra para resolver casos. El segundo tiene apenas dos días de muerto, hallado en una estación de tren dentro de un almacén de artículos perdidos. Misma causa, el hedor que lo delató. Detective privado Terrence Campmany.

Tomando aire, el inspector quitó las sábanas a ambos cuerpos, dejándome ver la razón por la que me había llamado o eso quise pensar. El primer cuerpo, del anciano Spencer, deshecho por mordiscos de perros callejeros hambrientos que habían buscado refugio en la bodega y hallaron en el detective alimento, tenía una clara marca en el vientre. Una enorme H, hecha con hierro caliente igual que si fuese parte del ganado. Las mordidas poco habían borrado la letra que lucía hinchada por el proceso de descomposición. Miré a Lestrade quien asintió señalando el otro cuerpo. El hombre maduro que había respondido al nombre de Terrence Campmany tenía la cara cortada formando una E.

—H, E, R —fui enunciando con un nudo en la garganta, levantando mi mirada hacia Lestrade— ¡El vagabundo! ¿Ya se han llevado el cuerpo a la fosa común?

—¿De qué me habla, Watson? ¿Por qué ha dicho R? ¿Con quién ha hablado?

—Su oficial, Arthur Bradley, quien estuvo recolectando evidencia junto a los demás. Me dijo de ello, yo le pregunté, Lestrade, no le tenga mala fe al muchacho.

—¿M-Muchacho, ha dicho?

De pronto sentí que el nudo de la garganta caía a mi estómago.

—¿Sí? Es un oficial novato…

—Conozco a Bradley de años, Watson. Puede ser tan viejo como yo o como usted. Y no, el cuerpo del vagabundo, si es el mismo que estamos pensando usted y yo, sigue aquí, listo para ir a la fosa. Por acá.

Ambos prácticamente corrimos a la plancha de piedra donde colocaban los cuerpos no reclamados y desconocidos que terminaban su descanso en la fosa común. Una vez que el inspector halló la etiqueta del vagabundo, tomó un cuchillo para cortar las cuerdas y sábana con el que ya había sido envuelto para ser transportado en la carretilla. El pálido rostro de un hombre nos saludó, con la costura en su pecho desnudo en forma de S.

—Watson —la voz de Lestrade tembló al hablarme— ¿Quién le dijo que este hombre tenía esta marca?

—Una fuente confiable. Y este hombre es Patrick Ridgeway —declaré al momento de tirar de la barba falsa que por los tratamientos químicos fue fácil de arrancar, igual que las cejas y la nariz. Los mismos métodos de Sherlock. El inspector profirió un quejido de dolor o susto, no pude decir.

Yo tuve que buscar asiento, queriendo gritar, el orden de los cuerpos tenía cierta lógica con las letras.

_S_

_H_

_E_

_R_

Había hablado nada menos que con el asesino que estaba cazando detectives y estaba diciéndonos su presa principal. Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes. Mi Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**II**

—Sherlock…

—Ahora no, Doctor Watson.

Me dolieron las palabras de mi amigo dichas de la misma forma con la que solía dirigirse a los perfectos extraños. Ambos en la salita, el detective terminando de acomodar su abrigo mientras que yo estaba sentando en mi usual sillón, cabizbajo sin que pudiera quitarme de encima la desesperación por encerrarlo bajo llave hasta que pudiera encontrar al hombre que me había burlado. Luego de dar con aquella terrible pista, Lestrade volvió conmigo a 221B para hablar con Holmes y enterarle de lo que estaba sucediendo, porque necesitaba de las habilidades de mi amigo como también advertirle que era el posible objetivo de aquel asesino tan seguro de sí mismo como demente. De suerte que no se trataba de Moriarty, pero el profesor ya había dejado seguidores en varias partes del mundo y más en Londres, aquel asesino podía ser uno de los tantos fieles que deseaban continuar sus fechorías.

—Por favor… escucha…

—Hombres han muerto porque te dio por jugar al detective, ¿ahora quieres frenarme?

—Sherlock, te lo suplico —me puse de pie en cuanto él se giró hacia la puerta de las escaleras— Tus nervios aún siguen delicados, y ese hombre…

La mirada que recibí fue suficiente para que inclinara la cabeza, sintiendo los ojos húmedos por una vergüenza y frustración que me embargaron, apretando mis puños caídos en mis costados. Ni siquiera me iba a permitir acompañarle, estaba demasiado airado por haberlo sedado y ocultado todo lo que había sucedido en menos de un día. Yo moría de miedo, Sherlock podía tener la mente más sagaz sobre la faz de la Tierra, pero no sabía cuidarse cuando se trataba de exponerse a semejante peligro. Explicar que sucedía conmigo era la peor de las ideas, porque tampoco lo entendía, todo lo que anhelaba era sujetarlo y no dejarlo ir, de ser posible, desaparecer como un fantasma. Una mano gentil sujetó mi mentón, haciendo que levantara la vista hacia el detective, dándome cuenta que un par de lágrimas habían escapado de mis ojos.

—John —la voz de Sherlock se suavizó al igual que su mirada— Encerrarme en este departamento no va a salvarme del asesino.

—Pero…

—Y no puedo permitir que se burle de mí tan descaradamente.

De pronto las cosas tuvieron sentido cuando el rostro de Sherlock se acercó demasiado al mío y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, un roce primero y luego de lleno. Su mano izquierda sujetó mi nuca, la derecha subió por mi espalda. Digo que las cosas tuvieron sentido porque comprendí lo que estaba pasándome desde que regresáramos de donde los Cunningham y estuviera tan paranoico con el asunto del asesino de detectives. Como era de esperarse, Sherlock ya lo había resuelto como ese beso me lo vino a confirmar. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, sin saber si era porque estaba teniendo un sentimiento ya no tan oculto, pero sí tan bien correspondido o porque ambos nos estábamos metiendo en un grave problema con ello. Mi inicial gesto de empujarle para reclamar una explicación cambió a un abrazo desesperado hasta que nos separamos, yo jadeando y el detective mirándome fijamente con esa clara expresión de cuando acertaba en algo.

—Quédate aquí.

Seguir la línea de pensamientos de Sherlock era una carrera que siempre perdía, apenas si pude balbucear monosílabos cuando recibí otro beso, esta vez en la sien antes de que desapareciera por las escaleras. Me quedé a mitad de la sala tratando de alcanzar los hechos ocurridos escasos minutos atrás, llevándome una mano a la boca donde aún sentía el calor de los labios de Sherlock. De pronto sentí las mejillas arderme cual carbones encendidos, buscando en qué distraerme, un libro mal puesto, azuzar los leños de la chimenea y finalmente bajar con la Señora Hudson para informarle que yo también saldría. No iba a quedarme así nada más mientras Holmes arriesgaba su vida.

—Doctor, cuídese mucho.

—No tardaré, Señora Hudson, por favor vaya preparando el té.

Existía una sola persona capaz de frenar a Sherlock Holmes y ese, sin duda era Mycroft Holmes. Alcanzando un carruaje, me dirigí al Club Diógenes para visitarle. Tuve que fingir una emergencia nacional para que me dejaran pasar hasta la salita privada del hermano mayor del detective, quien leía un libro de filosofía aristotélica en esos momentos. No tenía yo ni cinco segundos de haber tomado asiento a su lado para hablarle cuando Mycroft levantó su mirada y luego arqueó una ceja, cerrando de golpe su libro.

—Al fin lo hizo.

—¿Hacer qué, señor?

—Sherlock, al fin le ha descubierto sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Un beso?

La garganta se me cerró en esos momentos, mis manos comenzaron a jugar sobre mis rodillas, gesto que hizo bufar a Mycroft.

—Es tan predecible. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, Doctor Watson?

—Hay un asesino…

—De detectives, sí, algo me había comentado Sherlock en un telegrama. ¿Cuál es la sorpresa, doctor? Era obvio que, así como aparecieron admiradores siguiendo los pasos de mi hermano menor, también aparezcan mentes que no precisamente buscan el bienestar de la sociedad y ataquen estos blancos fáciles de amateurs jugando a ser sabuesos.

—Sherlock es su objetivo, lo ha dejado claro.

—Y ahora, como mi hermano le ha confesado lo que siente por usted, sus emociones tomaron las riendas de su razón y quiere que yo mueva mis influencias para protegerlo o en el mejor de los casos, llevarlo lejos del peligro.

—Bueno…

—Watson, es usted corto de visión.

—No entiendo.

—Como la mayor parte de la población. Es tan claro como el agua, ¿de verdad cree que el asesino chocó con usted por accidente?

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que la realización vino a mí, dejándome boquiabierto.

—Quería hablar conmigo.

—No, buen hombre, quería hacerle saber a mi hermano que conoce su Talón de Aquiles. Por eso Sherlock ahora está frenético rastreándole. Arrebatar una vida no es la única manera de matar a un hombre, Doctor Watson. Hay otras formas de morir.

Volví a tener esa sensación de cuando algo me sobrepasaba en los casos con Sherlock, sino es que una alegría cargada de culpabilidad al darme cuenta que mi detective estaba moviéndose no por orgullo de vencer al asesino, sino para salvarme la vida. Mycroft rodó sus ojos, dejando su libro sobre una mesita.

—Son tan obvios ustedes dos.

—¿Usted…? —tosí, aclarando mi garganta— ¿No tiene problemas con…?

—Doctor, ¿cree que si me interesaran las relaciones humanas y sus problemas yo estaría en este club?

—Cierto que no.

—Debe volver, a Sherlock no le gustará que usted ande por las calles siendo blanco fácil del asesino. Y quiero terminar mi libro, si no le es mucha molestia.

—Gracias por su tiempo, Mycroft.

No recibí respuesta, hasta que alcancé la puerta de la salita.

—Watson —Mycroft Holmes me miró con inusitada severidad al volverme a él— No confíe en nadie. Ese asesino los conoce tan bien o aún mejor como lo hiciera Moriarty.

Las calles de Londres se me antojaron de pronto grises, y extremadamente peligrosas con tantos hombres con sus sombreros cubriendo sus rostros o mujeres envueltas en sus capas que les cubrían hasta los tobillos. El repiqueteo de los cascos de caballos contra el suelo fue como una melodía de advertencia que tenía y debía usar todas mis lecciones aprendidas durante la guerra para no ser una presa fácil. Tan pronto como reconocí un rostro familiar entre los cocheros, volvía a Baker Street solamente para recibir una sorpresa nada agradable.

—¡Doctor Watson! Todos se han vuelto locos aquí.

—Más de lo normal, sí, ¿qué sucede, señora? ¿Por qué dice eso?

—El Señor Holmes volvió, subió las escaleras, revolvió todo y se marchó de nuevo. Apenas si pude decirle que se cuidara y que usted solamente había salido a tomar el aire fresco.

—¿Holmes?

—Sí, no lo vi cuando entró, solo cuando estaba arriba con sus pasos de un lado para el otro. Le hablé desde las escaleras, pero no me respondió, ya sabe usted como se pone cuando está trabajando. Fui a la cocina a prepararle algo que comer como usted me ha indicado, estaba poniendo las cosas en la bandeja cuando le vi salir tan aprisa como entró.

Hice un cálculo rápido del tiempo que podría tomarle a Sherlock volver de Scotland Yard a donde había partido con el Inspector Lestrade hasta nuestra casa. Ni en el carruaje más veloz de la ciudad hubiera podido conseguirlo, a menos que mi tiempo en el Club Diógenes se hubiera triplicado. Algo no encajaba en todo aquello.

—Yo arreglaré todo, Señora Hudson. No se preocupe, mientras tanto, nada de visitas.

—Como ordene, doctor.

Subí las escaleras preparado para cualquier trampa puesta, la puerta estaba casi cerrada, dejando ver la tibia luz de la chimenea en la salita. Empujando con un paraguas la puerta que se deslizó silenciosa, miré alrededor desde mi posición. Nada. Di un paso precavido dentro, luego otro, con la decepción de no encontrar alguna trampa rebuscada esperándome. Solo estaba aquel desorden que yo hubiera pasado como uno de los arranques de Sherlock de no ser porque estaba sospechando que el intruso no había sido él, sino el asesino en persona. Agradecí el haberme ido o las cosas hubieran pintado de otro color para todos con un encuentro nada pacífico. Me quedé cerca de la entrada, observando aquel desastre de periódicos, telegramas, libros, mapas e instrumental químico en el suelo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando? ¿Una pista que no deseaba que fuese descubierta? Con el ceño fruncido, me di a la tarea de inspeccionar con la mirada cualquier detalle que me diera una idea sobre aquella invasión.

—Señora Hud…

Al girarme, una mano enguantada se estampó contra mi cuello que apretó al tiempo que un cuchillo brilló a la luz de las lámparas, dejándome ver su peligroso filo que se posó debajo de su mentón. ¿De dónde había salido aquella figura que anteriormente se había hecho pasar por Arthur Bradley? Reconocí sus ojos azules que ahora me observaron maliciosos, con un tinte de locura mientras me empujaba hacia el sillón donde Sherlock solía sentar a sus invitados, cerrando la puerta rápidamente. El asesino de detectives estaba ataviado con un traje completamente negro, igual que sus zapatos, guantes e incluso cabello. Ahora que lo veía sabiendo de quién se trataba me di cuenta de que era mucho mayor a cuando le vi en Scotland Yard, era, sin duda, un maestro del disfraz. Con un rostro de facciones finas, nariz aguileña y frente amplia, parecía más alguien dedicado a la investigación que el crimen. El cuchillo fino como de cirujano se paseó por mi mejilla y mentón que levanté, no dispuesto a mostrarle temor.

—John Watson, nos volvemos a ver.

—¿Qué hiciste con Arthur Bradley?

—Oh, nada en particular, debe estar recuperándose del súbito dolor en las tripas en estos momentos.

—¿Vienes a matarme?

El asesino rió. —No, a ti no.

—Sherlock Holmes va a atraparte.

—¿Lo cree así, doctor? —el cuchillo picó mi garganta, obligándome a recargarme contra el respaldo del sillón— Tengo que confesar que estoy contando con ello. Ahora, vamos a bajar. Nuestro carruaje ya llega y soy amante de la puntualidad.

Pensé en pelear, sin embargo, recordé que ese asesino había vencido cuerpo a cuerpo a Ridgeway, un maestro de artes marciales. No soy malo en pelea de iguales ni tampoco un tonto al creer que alguien con semejante ansia de venganza y sangre no sería rival para mí. Aquel hombre me empujó para caminar delante, bajando tranquilamente las escaleras. Me di cuenta que estaba imitando el ritmo de mis pisadas, de tal suerte que la Señora Hudson no podría distinguir dos pares de pies bajando las escaleras. La casera estaba en la cocina, preparando el té. El asesino negó cuando le miré por encima de mi hombro. Ella no era su presa y yo no la haría una con un movimiento en falso. Tomé mi sombrero y abrigo para salir de ahí con ese cuchillo tocando un costado peligrosamente cerca de un pulmón. Tal como lo había dicho, cuatro caballos aparecieron por la esquina, relinchando por su carrera con un cochero que podía pasar por uno de esas malas caras de los puertos, deteniéndose frente a nosotros.

—Sus Señorías —nos habló muy burlón.

—Vamos —susurró el asesino en mi oído, empujando mi espalda con la punta de su cuchillo. No había nadie en la calle, con Sherlock saliendo con Lestrade, los admiradores y curiosos se habían marchado.

Alerta como listo para cualquier contrariedad, subí al coche con el asesino siempre vigilando mis movimientos. Las portezuelas y ventanas del transporte tenían cortinillas, me sería imposible en cierto tramo del camino saber a dónde íbamos. Hice un esfuerzo por memorizar los giros de los caballos y los sonidos que venían del exterior, para guiarme.

—Me queda claro por qué Holmes te tiene tanto… aprecio —la forma en que dijo lo último me hizo contener la respiración— Eres un luchador nato. E inteligente.

—Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez.

El asesino rió, negando con su cuchillo bailando frente a mi rostro justo antes de sacar un reloj de bolsillo de su chaleco y darle un vistazo. —No.

—¡Scotland Yard! —anunció el cochero.

Fruncí mi ceño, no entendiendo el juego de aquel hombre que levantó la cortinilla de la portezuela que miraba a la entrada del edificio, permitiéndome ver a un par de oficiales que descansaban en las afueras de Scotland Yard y que al reconocerme se extrañaron. No estábamos ahí por mero accidente, justo en esos momentos, el Inspector Lestrade con otros detectives y Sherlock Holmes estaban saliendo de lo que parecía haber sido una junta. Cuando los ojos de Sherlock se cruzaron con los míos, su expresión dura cambió a una de miedo, palideciendo.

—¡SHER…!

Mi temerario intento de saltar fuera del coche fue frustrado por una mano enguantada que cubrió mi boca y nariz con un pañuelo con un aroma irritante que inundó mi olfato, haciéndome perder el conocimiento. Era justo como lo había deseado aquel asesino, cuya risa alcancé a escuchar antes de los relinchos de los caballos que salieron a todo galope con el grito de Sherlock llamándome. Las tinieblas me envolvieron, con el pensamiento de aquellas maneras de mi captor, similares a la de mi detective cuya razón sin duda iba a nublarse al haberme visto caer en las manos de quien no tenía reparos en asesinar.

* * *

**III**

Cuando volví en sí, me encontraba en una recámara de paredes de piedra, típica de esos hoteles que usaban castillos antiguos como parte de su encanto turístico. Escuché el rumor del mar y supe que estábamos cerca de la playa, que era cerca del mediodía por los rayos del sol. La garganta me dolía por la sustancia usada para anestesiarme, aunque sentí un sabor extra, como si me hubieran dado a beber algo durante mi tiempo inconsciente. La cama era amplia con sus cuatro pilares de madera sosteniendo el pequeño techo en arco de donde caían telares que me protegían de las picaduras de insectos. No traía puesto mi saco y abrigo, estaban sobre una silla de respaldo forrado junto a una gran cómoda de caoba. La recámara lucía elegante, aunque austera en decoración. Con un ligero quejido por la punzada en la cabeza que me atacó al levantarme, busqué mis zapatos que no hallé, un detalle que me pareció extraño de momento y con sentido luego de aclarar mis pensamientos.

El suelo no era rasposo ni difícil de andar con solo los calcetines puestos, una vez que pude jalar la pesada puerta de madera de la recámara, me encontré con un amplio pasillo con varias puertas similares cerradas. Nada de decoraciones, solo las lámparas para la noche. Era una fortaleza, como me di cuenta a través de las ventadas en arco, reforzadas con barrotes por fuera sin manera de abrirlas por dentro. Conforme bajé a los siguientes niveles, me di cuenta de algo curioso como escalofriante mientras mis pies iban congelándose por lo frío del suelo. Las puertas estaban soldadas, aquellas que daban al exterior. Igual que las ventanas con esos barrotes delante de los vitrales antiguos. Todo estaba increíblemente limpio, muy pocos muebles, ni un solo sonido de otra alma penando como yo. Mi estómago se quejó por alimento y eso me dio otra pista para decirme que habían pasado varias horas desde mi secuestro.

—¿Hola?

Solo el eco me respondió en los pasillos, las salas de estar, comedor y de lectura a donde revisé. Al fin di con la cocina, sorprendentemente, era el único sitio que mostraba signos de vida, pero todo demasiado ordenado incluso para mi gusto. En el fuego se cocía algo de buen aroma, y había un frutero en la enorme mesa rectangular que fungía de isla. Tuve que hacer acopio de fuerzas para decidirme a tomar una manzana y comerla hambriento, saliendo de ahí en busca de mi captor o alguien con quien desquitar mi enfado por verme encerrado de esa manera tan absurda, no había salidas. ¿Cómo entonces podía alguien moverse para atacar o planear? Era ilógico a todas luces, como inquietante. Mis pasos me llevaron a otro enorme largo pasillo que terminaba en un taller enorme con varias mesas repletas de objetos que hubieran sido la delicia de Sherlock.

En una de esas mesas encontré mi pista final, eran periódicos de días anteriores que me hicieron preguntar dónde estaba la salida porque dudé mucho que un repartidor llegara volando hasta ese risco junto al mar cada día. La manzana cayó de mi mano al ver los titulares. Cuatro cuerpos más, cuatro detectives de respetable reputación. Uno había sido encontrado con los huesos rotos en forma de L, otro con la espalda descubierta donde un cuchillo había cortado piel dejando un hueco en forma de O, el tercero había sido encontrado recostado sobre un enorme barril que lo había aplastado previamente, formando una C. El último, que supuse había sido el día de ayer, le habían arrancado brazo y pierna derecha, dejándolo colgado en forma de K.

SHERLOCK, el nombre estaba completo.

—Impresionante trabajo, ¿no es así, John?

Respingué, tirando los ejemplares al suelo al volverme hacia aquel asesino que traía consigo lo que parecían ser unos pesados martillos que dejó caer sobre una mesa contigua junto con una pequeña red con unos pescados frescos. Vestido en pantalones cortos de pescador sujetos por tirantes y una camisa holgada que dejaba al descubierto su pecho marcado por horribles cicatrices y descalzo, podía pasar por un hombre de mar de no ser porque ya le conocía. El asesino me observó, riendo luego al cruzarse de brazos, recargándose contra la mesa.

—John, no tienes por qué dedicarme esa mirada. Has estado portándote tan bien.

—¿Dónde están mis zapatos?

—Es una medida de seguridad, no te preocupes, uno termina acostumbrándose —se mofó aquel atrevido, mirando sus pies cuyos dedos tamborileó— Cuatro días, sí, es el tiempo que te mantuve inconsciente mientras terminaba de preparar todo. Sherlock encontrará este lugar, en unas diez u ocho horas aproximadamente.

—¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué no? —sonrió el asesino, recordando algo— Soy Ahab.

—¿El capitán del Pequod?

—Hombre de literatura contemporánea, sorprendente, Watson. Razón que Sherlock te aprecia.

—Esos hombres no tenían por qué morir.

—Claro que sí —el tono de voz de Ahab endureció como su mirada— Tienen que aprender su lugar en el mundo, pueden jugar a los sabuesos, pero nunca cruzar la línea porque del otro lado, estamos nosotros. Las verdaderas mentes geniales.

—Soberbio además de asesino.

—Que lengua la tuya, doctor. Pero me gusta. Estaba cocinando un poco de la buena comida irlandesa, ¿no quieres acompañarme? Los efectos del narcótico son demasiado fuertes con el estómago vacío.

—¿Por qué quiere matar a Holmes?

Ahab negó, chasqueando su lengua con un brazo largo señalando de vuelta hacia la cocina. Consideré mis opciones que no eran muchas, desconocía el mapa de aquel lugar, su ubicación exacta, la salida que debía existir en alguna parte sin mencionar el agotamiento que estaba aumentando por falta de alimentos. A regañadientes le seguí a la larga mesa donde me ofreció el estofado irlandés que hizo a mi estómago gruñir de nuevo. Miré con rencor el plato, lo que hizo reír a mi captor.

—No, no está envenenado ni tiene algo extraño. Solo es comida, John.

—No le he dado permiso de hablarme por mi nombre.

—Como si lo necesitara. Buen provecho.

Ese almuerzo fue en silencio, conmigo apenas si despegando la vista del plato vacío a una velocidad escandalosa de mi parte. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba Ahab de Holmes? ¿Cuál era su verdadero motivo?

—John, esto está fuera de tu liga, no te canses con ello.

Por fin le miré, entrecerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido. De haber tenido conmigo una pistola no lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo. No era un hombre lo que estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa, era un monstruo deshumanizado que gozaba con el sufrimiento ajeno. Ahab me sostuvo la mirada con esa expresión inquietante, entraba en la fisonomía de los hombres con mentes brillantes como los hermanos Holmes, salvo por esa aura de peligro que le rodeaba. Su mirada febril que acompañaba a una sonrisa nada natural que me dedicó, inclinarse hacia adelante para apoyar los codos sobre la mesa, cruzando sus manos para recostar su mentón en ellas.

—Es una venganza, o justicia. Ambas son lo mismo, todo depende de quien la ejecute.

—¿Y por qué retenerme aquí cuando estoy fuera de su liga?

—¡Postre! Que pocos modales los míos, no has comido alimento sólido en cuatro días, necesitas recuperar energías. Te quiero lúcido para el gran momento.

El estofado ya había hecho su trabajo de darme más energías como entibiar mi cuerpo, así que no dudé en levantarme a toda prisa para salir de ahí cuanto antes y buscar la salida. Ahab traía los pies húmedos porque había estado fuera de aquel castillo, así que sus huellas aún debían seguir frescas. Seguí el camino que me llevó a la parte inferior de la construcción, un nivel inferior repleto de arcos y pequeñas columnas con antorchas apagadas. Todo era muy oscuro al no tener ventanas ni otra entrada de luz que no fuesen las escaleras por las que había bajado. La humedad del suelo empapó mis calcetines que retiré antes de que me hicieran una mala jugada, quedándomelos por si acaso tenía que usar algún truco improvisado con el asesino al que no escuché aproximarse.

—¿Dónde rayos está la salida? —murmuré para mí, adentrándome hacia esas tinieblas.

Aquel laberinto de arcos me confundió como bien me di cuenta al notar en un giro la tenue luz de las escaleras de piedra. Maldije para mis adentros. Tendría que usar alguna de esas antorchas para poder ver, y eso al mismo tiempo sería revelar mi posición en medio de la oscuridad.

—John, John, eres un travieso.

La voz me hizo respingar. Ahab estaba ahí, oculto en alguna parte de ese nivel inferior. Mi corazón latió tan aprisa que juré se escuchaba en aquel silencio que solamente las gotas de agua escurriendo por las columnas podían romper.

—Estás tan “encariñado” con Sherlock Holmes que no te importa arriesgar tu vida ni tu salud con tal de no ser un obstáculo para él. Maravilloso, John, no podía esperar menos de ti. Pensaba que pasaría un día antes de que quisieras darte a la fuga, aquí sí me has sorprendido.

Me oculté detrás de una columna, poniéndome en cuclillas pese al dolor de mi rodilla para tantear el suelo en busca de alguna piedra que me sirviera a mi propósito, pendiente de cualquier sonido a mi alrededor que indicara la proximidad de Ahab, quien siguió hablando con el eco impidiéndome localizarlo.

—Te contaré algo. Esos detectives… estaban ya muertos tiempo atrás. Pensaba sacarlos con anticipación, pero ustedes no estaban, tarde me enteré que te habías llevado a tu precioso sabueso al campo. Luego tuve que esperar a una señal que no había tenido en cuenta. Lo probé con el tonto por el que me hice pasar, fue tan genial verlos a todos buscarle mientras yo andaba ahí. Ese caso me mostró lo que ambos sabemos, John, ese secreto suyo. Su relación.

Tragué saliva, sin responder, mi mano derecha palmeando ansiosa el suelo húmedo con cierto aroma a salado y oxidado.

—La cuestión era hacerle ver a Sherlock quién era yo. Para eso tenía que atraparte a ti, pero no solo atraparte como un prisionero. No… —la voz del asesino tuvo un timbre macabro que provocó un escalofrío en mi cuerpo, alcanzando al fin una piedra pequeña que metí en uno de los calcetines, una honda improvisada— Lastimaré al detective en su único punto débil…

Estando en esa posición tuve una ligera ventaja cuando Ahab se lanzó contra mí desde mi izquierda. La piedra, llevaba por el impulso de mi honda, chocó con la mejilla de mi oponente con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo trastabillar hacia atrás y a mí permitirme correr hacia las escaleras. Una mano pescó la espalda de mi saco que dejé perder al zafar rápidamente mis brazos de la prenda, jadeando pesadamente. Tan solo me faltaban unos cuantos metros cuando dos brazos me sujetaron por detrás. La pelea fue pareja, o esa fue mi percepción en esas penumbras. Los dedos fríos de Ahab tomaron mi rostro como una tenaza cuyo agarre me sacó un quejido de dolor, levantando mi rostro hacia el suyo. Por la tenue luz que llegaba de las escaleras vi esa mirada febril ser más terrorífica aun cuando entendí que planeaba.

—¡No!

—Quería ser cortés, porque solamente eres un escalón más para llegar a él, pero… voy a disfrutar esto.

—Quítale las manos de encima.

¿En qué momento Sherlock Holmes entró a ese castillo sellado? No lo sé, pero el alivio en mi alma que me provocó su voz, renovó mis energías menguadas por la reciente pelea, empujando al asesino lejos de mí tan fuerte como pude. Ahab también estaba asombrado, así que fue fácil lanzarlo lejos y que cayera contra el suelo. Un momento sorpresa bien aprovechado. Sherlock salió de las sombras que lo ocultaban, juro por lo Dios que estaba rabiando a más no poder. Jamás le había visto tan furioso como en esos momentos, siendo a cada segundo el ejemplo vivo de la más fría templanza.

—¿Qué…? —casi tropecé cuando una de sus manos pescó mi muñeca, jalándome hacia él con esa fuerza que se reservaba para los momentos más cruciales. Su brazo me sujetó por la cintura, prácticamente siendo estampado contra su larga persona— Sherlock…

Había entrado por algún túnel bajo el mar, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, casi en las mismas ropas que Ahab usaba. Mismo que se levantó, riendo discretamente y luego carcajeándose.

—Te has vuelto más bueno con el tiempo, querido Sherlock. ¿O es el miedo a perder a tu John lo que disparó tu agudeza mental?

—Esos hombres no debían morir.

—Oh, vamos, la suerte de los detectives es morir al husmear donde no deben. Creer que solamente su inteligencia es la única que existe y sirve, jugando a ser dioses cuando no son más que simples monos bailando en la mano de su amo. Debían morir para que todos vieran sus fallos. Lo mismo que te sucederá a ti. Y no te preocupes, cuidaré del doctor como si fuese la niña de mis ojos, después de todo… ¿no es acaso lo que más amas en esta vida, detective?

Holmes entrecerró sus ojos, apretando el agarre que tenía sobre mí. Solo miré por encima de mi hombro ese rostro desquiciado ya, una sonrisa que parecía de alguien que se había perdido por completo en la locura, esos cabellos descompuestos con sus manos tamborileando al aire. Sherlock dio un paso al frente, girándose conmigo de modo que le dio la espalda al asesino en un movimiento por demás temerario, sino que era por completo imprudente. Me miró resuelto, acariciando con ambas manos mi rostro antes de soltarme y girarse de nuevo hacia Ahab quien chasqueó su lengua, tomando impulso para correr hacia él. Fue un encuentro semejante a titanes de mitología griega, no solo era la rabia de ambos midiendo sus fuerzas, era la astucia para dar un golpe mortal sin gastar energías. Cerré mis ojos, tomando aire antes de sacar de su envoltura la pistola que mi detective me había entregado al abrazarme, ayudado por esas tinieblas que dificultaban la visión.

Tal vez yo no era tan buen peleador o tan brillante de mente, pero tenía una muy buena puntería.

—¡Sherlock!

Ahab me dedicó una mirada antes de caer violentamente de espaldas al suelo cuando la bala tocó su costado derecho. Sherlock ni siquiera titubeó en darle un puñetazo lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo, gruñendo al hacerlo. La vida volvió a mi cuerpo, respirando el aire que me faltaba.

—Por la Reina Victoria…

—Hay que abrir la entrada, John. Lestrade viene con la caballería. ¿De verdad fuiste a buscar a mi hermano a pedirle que me protegiera?

—Luego, Sherlock.

Él rió al escuchar mi respuesta, volviéndose al ahora detenido. No moriría, pero tampoco sería una herida que no le lastimaría por el resto de sus días. Bufé satisfecho antes de ir con Holmes a la entrada principal no sin antes con una parada a ese taller laboratorio de donde tomamos unos químicos con qué romper los clavos y cerrojos puestos en las puertas dobles. Tenía tantas preguntas, pero sabía que iba a tener que esperar hasta que las aguas se calmaran y todos hubieran rendido sus respectivos informes para saber el relato final de Sherlock sobre aquel caso tan peligroso. Rechacé la idea de quedarme una hora más en ese castillo, prefiriendo sufrir un poco con el viaje de regreso a Londres. Aquel lugar estaba ubicado cerca de Gales, una locación abandonada que nadie visitaba por miedo a fantasmas. Un truco creado por Ahab.

La chimenea de nuestro hogar fue la mejor recompensa que pude tener a mis pies y rodilla, percatándome de sus bondades al brindarnos calor. Cuando al fin nos quedamos solos, ambos sentados en nuestros respectivos sillones, miré a Sherlock con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Y bien?

—Pensé que ya no deseabas saber más del asunto, John.

—Si me dieran a escoger entre volver en el tiempo y escuchar tu versión de las cosas, tomaría el primero. Esta vez me costará mucho olvidarme de este asunto.

—Lamento haberte involucrado.

—Sherlock…

—No, espera —Holmes levantó una mano, mirándome fijamente— Para explicarme tengo que comenzar muchos años atrás. Ahab… como se hacía llamar, en realidad fue un amigo de la familia.

—¿Qué?

—Su nombre real es Caín Vance. Vivió con mis padres… nosotros cuando niño. Luego una noche simplemente desapareció y jamás lo volvimos a ver.

—Sherlock, pero ¿qué…? Es decir…

—Lo sé, John, —murmuró el detective— Ahora ya sabes que desde pequeño siempre tuve esta… inclinación por el misterio y la observación de las cosas. Caín… me enseñó algunas cosas. Junto con Mycroft, teníamos esa mente que ustedes llaman extraordinaria.

—Y como el Caín de la Biblia, los traicionó.

—Mycroft nunca lo apreció, le pareció que Caín escondía algo. No estaba muy errado. La tarde antes de que desapareciera, me dejó saber sus inclinaciones hacia mí.

Quedé mudo y de ojos bien abiertos. Otro panorama completamente distinto apareció ante mis ojos junto con un aguijonazo en mi pecho bien cargado de algo llamado celos. Sherlock negó, dando un manotazo en el aire y poniéndose de pie para ir a mi lugar, poniéndose en cuclillas sin dejar de verme.

—En aquel entonces no entendía nada de ese tema, John. Para mí fue un juego más de Caín. No me imaginé que todo este tiempo aquel desaire lo hiciera buscar venganza. Confieso que mi mente infantil estaba muy tierna para adivinar que detrás de los gestos de Caín estaban los signos inequívocos de una mente enferma. Viajó por el mundo absorbiendo cuanto conocimiento le fuese posible, y cuando supo de Moriarty, no dudó en unirse a sus filas fingiendo ser un tonto ayudante más. Solo para indagar qué había sido de mí. Igual que el mejor depredador, Caín Vance esperó en las sombras su momento para atacar, vigilando y aprendiendo todo lo que tuviera que aprender sobre mí. Para entonces sus manos estaban más que manchadas con sangre inocente.

—¿Todo eso solamente porque…? —un calor traicionero asomó a mis mejillas, bajando el volumen de mi voz— ¿Porque no le correspondiste en su afecto?

Sherlock sonrió divertido al escucharme, alcanzando una mano mía que acarició por el dorso.

—Las pasiones humanas son el veneno más potente para trastornar personas, John. Si a eso le sumas la enfermedad de Caín, el resultado es el que ahora obtuvimos. No sabes cuánto miedo tuve de perderte. Mi única oportunidad yacía en la débil esperanza de que en sus divagaciones retorcidas quisiera mantenerte con vida para tratar de seducirte y arrancarte de mi lado.

—Ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra —repliqué al instante.

—No dije que tú fueses a consentirlo.

—Oh… oh…

—Encontramos la guarida donde Caín estuvo trabajando con los cuerpos de los detectives, así fue que dimos con el resto de la información y sus andanzas por el mundo antes de asentarse en Londres y comenzar a observar esos detectives, cada uno estuvo involucrado conmigo de alguna manera. Los estuvo cazando y los asesinó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, suplantándolos de la misma manera que lo hizo con Arthur Bradley. Un trabajo impecable, si puedo decir.

—¡Sherlock! ¿Cómo puedes afirmar eso?

—Si yo fuese un criminal como Caín, así trabajaría. Al imitarme también me dijo cuánto me había estudiado, no solo secuestrándote. Los siguientes pasos fueron cruciales, tengo que hacerte una queja al respecto porque Mycroft apareció para decirme sobre tu visita.

—Bueno…

Holmes se encogió de hombros, apretando mi mano. —Ambos coincidimos en ese momento que se trataba de Caín Vance, así que solamente buscamos un castillo abandonado que le sirviera de fortaleza para esperarme en un encuentro final. Porque cuando éramos niños, su cuento favorito era de un fantasma habitando un castillo abandonado junto al mar, un lugar con puertas selladas igual que las ventanas al que no se podía acceder.

—¿Y cómo diste con una entrada por el mar?

—Planos, mi querido doctor.

—Sensato.

—Del castillo no existían, Caín ya se había encargado de borrar huellas. Con sus crímenes tenía el suficiente dinero para callar testigos sino era que los había silenciado para siempre. Fue una rápida visita a la biblioteca la que me dio la idea de un pasaje mar adentro. Le di la orden a Lestrade para ir a las puertas principales mientras yo enfrentaba a Caín.

—¿Cómo pudiste estar seguro de que vencerías? Es decir, la pistola, la pelea…

—Porque era algo que yo haría, así de simple. Tanta fue la obsesión de Caín en imitarme, que perdió de vista su propia originalidad. Quiero pensar fue eso.

—¿Qué otra cosa pudo distraerlo?

Ladeé mi rostro con el ceño fruncido porque la expresión de mi detective fue curiosa, me llevó un par de minutos darme cuenta de que estaba celoso. Una risa sonora, casi una carcajada se me escapó al escuchar el gruñido de confirmación de su parte, viéndolo levantarse para ir a asomarse a la ventana como lo hacía cuando estaba herido en su orgullo.

—Sherlock, es sencillamente imposible que Caín se hubiera…

—Lo hizo. A través de tus crónicas, tus entrevistas con la prensa. Vigilándote cuando salías solo. Estaba mirándote con mis ojos, figurativamente hablando.

Sherlock cruzó sus manos detrás de su espalda, levantando su mentón con ese rostro altivo. Negué apenas, levantándome de mi sillón para ir a su lado con la sonrisa aun pegada a mis labios. Era una cosquilla agradable el saberme tan especial, no que en el pasado Holmes no me lo hubiera demostrado. Esperé hasta que giró su rostro para verme, con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué es, John?

—El dominio de la observación, patrones y cálculos son todos tuyos. Pero en el terreno de las relaciones humanas, eres un completo desastre, Sherlock Holmes.

—No es un talento que necesite para vivir.

—Sigues celoso.

—¿Por qué no le diste un tiro de gracia?

—Porque no somos asesinos, Sherlock. Al contrario de Caín que hace honor a su nombre, nosotros buscamos la justicia y en tu caso, resolver misterios donde nadie más puede.

—¿Sólo eso?

Aquel juego entre nosotros realmente era algo que no hubiera imaginado tan placentero. Me encogí de hombros, poniendo mis manos detrás de mi espalda y retrocediendo para ir a la mesita donde todavía estaba un humeante té esperando a ser terminado. Tal vez no era muy reconfortante pensar que habíamos necesitado de Caín Vance para estar así, pero di gracias por el cambio. Un par de brazos me sujetaron por la espalda, dejándome saber que detrás de esa máscara de frialdad había un hombre lo suficientemente celoso para ser posesivo. Lo que fuese a suceder más adelante con nuestra relación ya no me preocupó tanto como lo hiciera en un inicio. Sería difícil, probablemente, pero nada como tener a un loco asesino buscando venganza por un amor no correspondido. Un caso que para la prensa sería de un fantasma asesino y del cual yo me reservaría publicación alguna.

—El té se enfría, Sherlock.

—¿Crees que en estos momentos me importa un té, John?

Cualquier respuesta que yo pudiera dar a esa pregunta, quedó silenciada con un beso.

Una semana después, leeríamos una notica de Scotland Yard sobre Caín Vance, había escapado de la prisión y muerto al tratar de huir de la policía. Se había lanzado por un acantilado en su fuga, esa caída había sido brutal al chocar contra las rocas escondidas bajo el mar. Recuperaron el cuerpo maltrecho que luego enviaron a la fosa cuando confirmaron que eran las ropas que llevaba puestas al momento de escapar como sus señas particulares, aquellas que pudieron tomar entre tantos huesos rotos y otras cosas más grotescas. Sherlock y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Caín Vance no estaba muerto, eso había sido una más de sus tretas. Lo cierto es que no volvimos a saber de él, pero cada vez que Holmes veía alguna señal que se pareciera a un movimiento de aquel hombre, un brazo venía a rodearme sin soltarme hasta que volvíamos sanos y salvos a casa.

**F I N**


End file.
